The Forgotten Ones
by toothandmeat
Summary: I can't just leave them to rust in here…….I gotta do something, to make this right."
1. Lost But Then Found

I was hiking around the deep end of the forest until I stumbled on a odd structure.

"Hmmmmmm…could this be it?" I pondered searching over the decomposed building.

Yes it was…I scraped off some rust and saw the "Eggman" face…that damn symbol…that bastard…good thing he died 2 years ago.

I walked in the old warehouse and I walked blindly into a dark quiet room.

I struggled to find a light switch, and then I tripped over a small object.  
"(falls) Ow……stupid scrap metal….." I then found a light switch and turned it on…..I was amazed at what I saw……

Hundreds of Eggman drones of all shapes and colors….ladybugs, ones with bazookas, ones on pogo-sticks, ones with blasters ones with grenades…….all these slaves of destruction.

As I searched through the collection of androids, robots, service-bots, an idea came to me….

"…I wonder if I could fix some up and sell them, OR BETTER….keep one." I pondered this then a sudden bang made me jump.

Knowing I'm pretty defenseless I ran under a pile of Sonic clone, rejects (Pseudo Sonic, Silver Sonic Mecha Sonic, etc.).

The cause of the noise, was the crashing of a certain robot on stand-by……

"O.O…is that?...It can't be…." I stuttered.

But it was…..it was Metal Sonic….one of Sonic's greatest enemies…now a life-less piece of wires and iron.

My curiosity got the better of me……I walked up to the robot….and held him……so dirty and worn out……I actually felt' bad for him.

Then I but him down nice and gently (you never know, what lurks in abandoned factories).

I then spied, upon a red, but worn down more than Metal Sonic robot….Metal Knuckles.

"O.O…wow no way….him too?" I lurched over to him and did the same I did with Metal Sonic.

Holding him in my arms made me feel even worse….I felt' like I had to do something.

I then spied upon a small yellow figure…..Metal Tails.

He was torn in have and was completely missing his head….a terrible sight to behold.

I knew they were just robots…but every now and then….they showed feelings…even love.

As tears swelled in my eyes found his head….it looked almost…"surprised" by it's, untimely demise.

I looked up and only two inches away, was E-123 Omega.

"O.O" I stared with fear…..I knew he still helped Shadow and Rouge….but he seemed…angry at something.

"Maybe he came back to do something, but they stopped him…" I wondered and found a computer, constantly flashing security footage.

"My goal is to free Metal Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic from this hell" said Omega, battling all the other robots.

That clip re-played over, and over and, over again.

I then looked over all 4 of them…….

"I can't just leave them to rust in here…….I gotta do something, to make this right." …..

**Awww, those poor guys...I will make this story a good amount of chapters, don't worry.**


	2. A Very Quiet Thank You

I wanted to help these 4, poor souls, maybe give them another chance at life, and have them happy, instead of hostile machines of war.

"I really should take them to Tails…..but how he react…how would the OTHERS react…especially Sonic…I'd think he would be mad at me." I pondered to myself.

I first picked up Metal Tails, and put his body in my wagon (which convientley was parked by the front door….don't ask where it came from), then placed Metal Sonic in, then Metal Knuckles, then…kinda dragged Omega, to the wagon and just tied him to the back (XD). I took them to Tails's workshop, but there was a sign that read "Eating Lunch, back whenever".

"--…damn sign makers….making half-assed signs…" I muttered then took them home, and started to work on them, in my garage.

I had to read "Repairing and Re-programming Robots for Dummies" book, and look at instructions on the internet.

After 4 days, I finally reprogrammed them to be good, and pretty much remade them all tighter…same design and stuff…but a new attitude to life.

I first brought life to Metal Sonic….I was just curious to see him first.

Electricity flew around him and he slowly came out of this crouching position and his red glowing eyes slowly turned on.

"Hello…Metal Sonic…how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine…" he said in his monotone voice.

"So….are you hungry, can I get you something?" I asked.

"No….but please revive my brothers." He asked in his low tone voice.

"Ummm…sure thing….please have a seat" I offered him a chair.

"….very well…." He then took a seat and just stared at his brothers.

"Uh…..so what are you guys gonna do after your all tighter again?" I asked.

"……unknown……" he responded.

"O.o…ok…that's nice" I said.

"……I'm finally free of Eggman's grip" he suddenly said.

"Yes you are….are you sure you're not hungry or something…maybe a drink for you?" I kept' on asking wanting to be a good host.

"….All I want is my brothers back right now" he said.

"ok.…but what about Omega…is he like your brother, too?" I asked.

"Yes, we were both created by Eggman…making us brothers." He answered.

"Ok…..so…do you have a place to, stay?" I asked, another question.

He gave me this glare that said…."Please……Shut Up", so I stopped asking things.

There was more awkward silence……then finally Metal Knuckles arisen, just as Metal Sonic did.

Metal Knuckles didn't even look at me, then nodded at Metal Sonic, who nodded back in return.

Omega came shortly after, then stood near them, like a statue.

Metal Tails, was the final one and quickly got up, and went with his brothers out the door.

"Hey guys wait!" I called.

They then turned to me and gave me the "What?" look.

"…Don't you guys want to stay here?" I asked.

"…..No……" they then flew away (even Omega).

"Well…damn it…I KNEW I put that child-like chip in them…guess it takes time…or they choose to over-ride it"……

**Well they were a little ungrateful...but what do you expect from killer robots...more chapters coming soon.**


	3. My Plan

As I stood there watching them fly away into the horizon…depression setting in….I was hoping I would become a father figure to them…..or some kind of guardian.

"Well….I guess I better tell the others about what I just did" I said then, slumped to Sonic's palace.

As I arrived, armored guards declined their lances and let me through.

"Tooth buddy, how are you" I was greeted by his majesty, Sonic.

"Thank you Sonic…listen guys I got to tell you something" I said rubbing the back off my head.

"What is wrong, Tooth?" everyone asked.

"Well…..last night I was hiking in the woods, and I found one of Eggman's old war factories.

"EGGMAN!! WAS IT STILL UP AND RUNNING!!" asked Tails.

"Oh no…it was REALLY torn down….and all the robots were either broken, or had no power what so ever." I reassured them.

"Good" they all said.

"Anyway…my curiosity got the better of me and well… ..guess who I found" I questioned.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Well….I found 4 people….or robots I should say." I said.

"…Was Metal Sonic in there?" asked Sonic, but he did seem a little angry.

"…Yes….and Metal Knuckles….and Metal Tails…and surprisingly……..Omega." I said.

"Omega!!" asked Shadow.

"Yeah….he went to "release the 3 metal you (points at Knuckles, Sonic and Tails) from which the hell that they live in"" I said remarking Omega's last words from that security tape.

"Strange…I wonder why he wanted to do that" wondered Shadow.

"Actually I can answer that" I popped in.

"Huh?" everyone went.

"How?" they added.

"Well….I brought them back home and revived them." I said.

"YOU DID WHAT!!" Sonic yelled grabbing me.

"Tooth all the reckless things you've done this is by far the worse." Tails said.

"Even more reckless then the time, I put Mobius on for sale and all its citizens on sale on E-bay?" I asked.

"MUCH worse" they answered.

"Well they looked so sad…..they seemed they wanted another chance at life….I mean Omega wasn't a bad idea he was our side, but I understand Metal Sonic the most…Metal Knuckles kind of…but Metal Tails…was the saddest…." I said, with slum in my voice.

"Tooth…where did they go….." demanded Sonic.

"….They flew away…North I believe…BUT DON'T HURT THEM…..Metal Sonic didn't even make a move for me…and he said thank you…and he just wants to be with his "brothers"." I answered back.

"Never the less, they are tools of war, Tooth….they can't comprehend family and friends…..only pain and destruction." said Tails.

"…You don't know that…I added a special chip to them all" I retorted back.

"……What kind of chip?" asked Tails.

"That special purple chip that over-rides evil, and replaces with kindness and affection." I answered.

"Ahhhh…the Ultra-Evil-Go Bye-Bye 9000, wise choice." Tails replied back.

"So it would be a bad idea to hunt them down then, if Tooth did that." said Tails, who I guess is now on my side.

"…I guess…so…if that's what you think Tails." answered Sonic, chilling down.

"Thank you guys…..I also down-loaded the specific age I wanted them to act." I added.

"O.o…..what ages?" everyone asked.

"…Well……Metal Sonic and Knuckles will both be 13……Omega will act…well like Omega, but still 15 in some doses…and Metal Tails…will act 7 years old." I said, kind of blushing.

"Why did you use those ages?" asked Blaze the Cat.

"…..Cause'……I was hoping I could adopt them and raise them as my own children" I answered slowly back……

**Awwwww...what I think its a cute idea I wanna adopt them as my children...if you think other wise...I suggest you leave the story effective immediatley...NOW!! **


	4. My Decisions

"YOU WHAT!!!" shouted the others with astonishment.

"I've been kinda lonely…you all have such wonderful kids and families, and I always wanted to be a papa." I said, a little embarrassed.

"Tooth, its perfectly normal to feel that way, but killer robots as….sons….aren't the answer!" announced Tails.

"There not killer anymore, they have that special chip in them!" I retorted.

"…True…maybe it could work" thought Tails, out-loud.

"But its still a dumb idea." said Shadow.

"Hey, if I want kids, I should have kids, end of discussion." I said, with annoyance.

"That's not the problem….Tooth you don't understand, they were our enemies at one point, well not Omega, but still." said Tails.

"So!!???....people change you know….sometimes." I said fear-fully back.

"Yes, but they are ROBOTS!!!...no feelings what so ever, dude." said Sonic.

"Now you all know THAT……ISN'T….TRUE!!!" I said back.

"Tooth…listen.…..we understand your feelings….but you gotta think this through!" said

Ryan.

"You guys think things through, too much some times!! Don't you guys ever trust your feelings!!!" I said, I then ran out the door.

"Tooth….." Tails shouted after.

"………I hope you know what you're doing……" Tails said slowly, then closing the castle gates.

I ran blindly into the woods, not knowing where I was going……..

"AH……My…..mind….what's happening?" said Metal Sonic on his knees, holding his shiny metal head.

"I feel strange!" shouted Metal Tails, clutching his head also.

"Gahhhh!!!!" blurted out Metal Knuckles.

"Error….Error…systems locked." Omega said, freezing up.

They where flying for hours, and landed on the beach, they were walking silently, watching the surrounding area closely, then they suddenly felt some strange presence in their data-banks.

"It feels like….something is….trying to hack into us!!!" shouted Metal Sonic.

Omega's eyes suddenly dimmed, then stopped glowing and he fell to the ground with a crash.

"Omega-ah!" reached Metal Knuckles who also collapsed shortly afterwards.

"Metal Sonic help-" pleaded Metal Tails, who then just fell down flat on his tails.

"Metal Tails!" said Metal Sonic, picking up his steel brother….he then also fell to the strange feeling, with him in his arms.

"(panting)…..gah…where am I?.....O.O, there they are!" I said, walking out of the woods, that covered the beach head.

I then lunged myself over to them…….I decided it was time for them to go home.

"Ahhhh...my…..servos…" groaned Metal Sonic.

He looked around him to see me, standing over him with some tea.

"You feeling better?" I asked with a bright smile.

"YOU!" Metal Sonic suddenly jumped up and pointed a laser (from his hand) at my face.

"You did this too us, wanting us to be your slaves, well not again, after Eggman!!!" the metal hedgehog announced, with fire in his voice.

"I thought nothing of the sort, I just wanted some company" I said, still smiling.

"That's what they all, say, then BOOM….we are mopping the floors." Metal Sonic said.

"O.o….I don't have floors….only carpets" I said showing him.

"Well in that case, vacuuming the floors." He said, still not pleased.

"Well, I wouldn't make you do that…all the time, unless its your turn to do chores." I said.

"Chores?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah when you and your brothers move in :)." I said happily.

"O.O……what are you planning?" he asked with-drawing his gun……..

**I know, I've been gone for a while, please forgive me (bows so hard, thwacks head on floor)....ow............well I'll update the other stories, when I'm done with this story, so wait :D!!**


	5. A New Family

"I want you 4 as my children" I said with excitement.

"O.O…but we are probably older than, and we don't like you." He said with a snort.

"Yeah…that might change." I said with a snicker.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!" He demanded, grapping my throat.

"O.O….nothing……" I said choking.

"I could kill you right here, right now" he said, in his deathly monotone voice.

"You could…..but you won't" I said, with confidence.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"…Cause' you don't wanna kill anymore…..am I correct?" I asked, with a smile.

He then loosened his grip, until he let go.

"No…I don't." he said pointing his head to the floor with angry eyes.

"See, told you and neither do your brothers probably." I said brushing myself off.

Metal Knuckles, then risen, just like before.

"……..Fine…." he obviously heard what we said, and he found no other options…yet.

Omega and Metal Tails then awoke at the same time.

They nodded in unison, they were obviously not happy about it either.

Then there was this awkward silence…..until I broke it.

"Who wants some oil?" I asked, raising the oil canister.

They all just looked at the floor…then Omega slowly raised his giant clawed hand (XD), until Metal Sonic, elbowed him and nodded no.

That night it was all quite….they just stood there…I was in my chair next to the television, reading a book.

Suddenly they all sparked around, and collapsed to the floor, at once.

"OH DEAR!!! I need Tails to fix you guys!!" I jumped up and set up the wagon, to take them to Tails's shed.

"O.O…you want me to what?" he said at the door.

"Please buddy, I need your help they keep short-circuiting, please help them!!" I begged, clutching his torso.

"……I guess so…..any changes while doing this?" he agreed, then asked.

"Well…." I said rolling out a large list.

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into all night, but Tails did it.

"Phewwwww…they are done, I made them water resistant (so they can swim), made them more mobian, or in your case human like, and they should be totally obedient, and not killer." He said wiping grease off his hands, and taking off his goggles.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" I said glomping his body.

"Oh no trouble at all" he said, actually purring with a smile.

"Wait….did you say totally obedient, and they will love me a lot?" I asked.

"Yup" he answered.

"…..Take that out" I said.

"ok-WHAT?" he asked.

"Take it out…..I want them to love me on their own" I said, with a serious face…….

**Oh man, looks like I'm doing this the hard way, oh well I want them to love me on their own, not forced :3.**


	6. My Little Shiny Fox

"Tooth, you sure about this?" asked the cautious two-tailed fox.

"Yes, I want them to love me, because they love me, not through an impulse in their minds." I said seriously.

"…….I understand……anything else while I'm at it?" he asked, getting ready.

"..Yeah they can swim right?" I asked.

"Yes, they can completely water-proof" he said proudly.

"Hmmm…make them able to eat and drink food, ok? (not give them mouths or holes in them….kinda like just like….put it near them and bites get taken out XD)" I asked, rubbing my chin.

"O.o….alright, I guess." He pondered then stepped back into his shed.

It was dawn when he was fully finished, and I was sleeping heavily on the couch.

"Tooth wake up, there done" Tails shook me, with a smile.

"That's wonderful, thank you so much Tails" I then hugged him tightly and pet his head.

He purred with much content, and smiled.

"Your welcome, you can pet me later, right now you gotta get your kids home." He said pointing back into the room.

I walked slowly, and turned the knob of the door, letting myself back in the room.

"Hey Ki-errr, guys" I said, making sure I didn't say the "K" word, just yet.

They all just looked at the tiled floor…not looking up.

"Well…lets get back home" I said with a smile, and a bead of sweat.

They all followed me to the door, never taking there eyes of the ground.

Back home, it was all too quite, I walked down the hall, to Metal Tails's room (he's the youngest, meaning it'll be easier to comfort him).

"(knocks on door)….Can I come in?" I asked, letting myself in.

He didn't seem to happy, he threw his stuff at me (comic books, stuffies (stuffed animals), action figures, you name it, he threw it).

"Hey (dodges book), calm down little buddy! (dodges pillow)" I said, dodging debris.

"NO, I HATE YOU!!!" he said…then he curled into a fluff ball (of steel, awwwwww), and sobbed.

I slowly walked over and hugged him, and started petting him.

He…at first ignored it....but then he got out of his ball, and then started to purr (yes, a metallic purr XD).

"purrrrrrrrrrr" he sat upward with his eyes closed, and let me rub his back.

"Why did you throw things, at me?" I asked, knowing I could.

"….(sniff)….I just think you'll be like Eggman, and make me a slave." he sobbed.

" I wouldn't do that, ever!" I said pulling him closer to hug.

He scooted away, just a bit.

"How can I trust you?...my brothers don't trust you." he declared.

"Because, I'm the one who saved you guys, for rusting for all eternity, and I was so sad, to see how you lived." I said softly.

"….That was you?...Really?" he turned, looking at me with those big green glowing eyes.

(Metal Knuckles+Metal Tails=Green Eyes, Omega+Metal Sonic=Red Eyes).

"Yes, who did you think saved you?" I asked.

"….I don't know….I was cut-off when they started ganging up on us (the remaining Eggman robots)" he said, with tears.

"Awww, you poor little guy……you and everyone one else was off, I just found the base and fixed you up as best as I could, Tails just did the rest (and re-did what I did XD)" I said.

"…..You must really do care…but why?" he asked, still teary eyed.

"Well, I knew you guys were machines of war, and I thought you all deserved so much more than that….I actually cried when I saw your…errrr…you" I said.

"T.T…..you want us to have better lives, but why not just let us go out into the world by ourselves?" he asked, again.

"Cause' you guys never had actual family, except each other sometimes…..and I really wanted my own family…..I didn't wanna pass up on the chance, besides you guys get to start over. Have normal lives instead of slaved killing machines." I said.

"…..THANK YOU, SO MUCH!!!!" he blurted out, then hugged me and nuzzled my chest.

I was very surprised at first…..but then I loved it, very much.

"Awww, your welcome little buddy" I said, hugging and nuzzling back.

"...I love you Daddy" he said suddenly, with his big shiny eyes.

THAT melted my heart to nothing, which made me squeeze tighter.

"I love you too little buddy…." I said.

"Hehehehehehehe (giggling)" he said nuzzling and purring.

He kept' on nuzzling and I kept' on petting him.

"I love you too….my little shiny fox" I said, giving him his nickname.

He purred much louder, to that name, and we nuzzled for another 35 minutes, until he had to go to bed.

"Night, my little shiny fox" I said flipping the light switch.

"Night, Daddy" he said, lulling into happy slumber.

"Humph…..he may have gotten Metal Tails…….but I will stay solid and cold…..he wants us as slaves…nothing more." Coldly said, by a sleek blue metallic hedgehog, in the shadows……with his deathly red eyes…….

**YAY!!! I have the cute one on my side now :) *glomps him*. Well it seems I gotta get the others, oh well they'll see......YOU'LL ALL SEE, BUWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!...erhhmmm...excuse me.**


	7. Comforting Big Red

I was very happy the next morning, that Metal Tails, now loved me…..I had to get the others now, and my family would be perfect.

I spotted E-123 Omega, under a tree, just staring out into space.

"Hello Omega." I said, walking up to the large robot.

"……Greetings…" he replied.

"……So do you enjoy not being a cold-blooded killing machine, anymore?" I asked.

"…..It's ok…..but meaning in life is pointless now." he replied.

"What are you talking about? Your point in life was to kill Shadow, or serve Eggman, then you made a decision to rescue the others, that was your own doing." I said.

"I suppose….but I feel like I'm not needed anymore." He said, lowering himself, as is if lowering his head.

"You're needed, but you don't have to do missions, or stuff like that." I said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I agree, but what can I do now?" he asked, almost as if begging for a mission.

"You can enjoy life to the fullest, and live with your brothers in peace." I said.

"….That sounds ok….." he said, easing up to the idea.

"There you go…..and I saved you and the others from being rusty piles of steel, so I care about you, and Shadow…kinda does since you were his partner….from time to time…." I said.

"I suppose you do care……I am part of a series of Eggman robots…." he added.

"I know, the E-series." I said.

"…Then where are the rest of them?" he asked.

"O.O..oh ummmmm…they were made a while before you, Omega, you're the latest and greatest." I said.

"But what happened to them…I don't have data records, and I couldn't acquire data at the base." he said.

"Well…I only remember the name of a few of them….there was E-101 Alpha, he wasn't that smart and he was kind of a walking vacuum, in my opinion." I said.

"My first brother was a vacuum?" he asked.

"OH no, he LOOKED like one." I said.

"Oh, I understand now." he said.

"Then there was E-10…something Beta…he looked like E-102 Gamma, but he was blue and had two guns for hands instead of just one." I said, showing a picture of Gamma.

"(takes picture)…E-102 Gamma….." he said blankly, staring at it.

"He was a lot like you, Omega. He didn't wanna be bad, and he hated Eggman, and he even saved the other E-series robots." I said, playing with my shirt collar.

"…Gamma…… (opens slot on chest, and places photo in there)……" he said, and then did.

"As you can see, Gamma was red, Beta was blue…and there were 3 others…don't remember there names but one was black…one was orange…..and the last was purple." I said, rubbing my chin.

"(nods)" Omega did.

"Well Sonic destroyed Alpha….he was dumb as dirt, so don't get angry." I said.

"Ok" he agreed.

"Gamma finished his mission of saving the other E-series robots…but Eggman re-captured them and crushed them into scrap metal…….." I said, crushing a leaf in my hand.

"That bastard……" Omega said, shaking his fist angrily.

"BUT….he didn't kill them……" I added on.

"Wha?...But you just said-." He said, confused.

"Ah-buh….let me finish." I said, cutting him off.

"Sorry, I'll listen." he said.

"Thank you, Omega…..anyways….he crushed them and discombobulated them…and transformed them into the powerful E-104 (I think, for the number part) Epsilon.

"Was he dangerous, did he have particle accelerators?" he asked, getting interested.

"Not only those, he had the whole arsenal, you name it. And he turned invisible, and he flew silently over the skies….he didn't make a noise, he was practically a ghost." I said making noises, to go with what I'm saying.

"Do you have a picture of my evil brother?" he asked.

"I'll find one, later for you, Omega." I replied.

"Thank you……" he said…but he sounded like he wanted to add on something…..

"So Gamma couldn't reason, with this odd machine, so he decided if he beat it, maybe it'll listen." I said.

Omega actually lowered himself to the ground to sit, and he did sit and listened.

"Gamma did defeat his crazy brother….and he walked up to his somewhat malfunctioned brother…..SUDDENLY! (I made Omega jump a little XD), Epsilon rose up quickly and gave Gamma a burst of radioactive energy waves…then he exploded…Gamma slowly limped away from his brother's body…then fell to the ground himself and exploded…Gamma was dead….." I said, ending my story.

"(getting up)….That story was good….I shall retrieve more data on this event….." he said getting up and walking away.

He then stopped and turned around walked up to me.

"Thank you, for all your help…..Father." he said, which then turned into a hug.

"O.O…..(smiles warmly) Awwww, I love you too, Big Red" I said, nicknaming him.

"I like that codename…."Big Red"……" he said putting me down, from his big bear hug.

Omega then walked inside and I slowly followed him.

"Again?? How does he do that?...Well….he still won't get me…" said a not very amused metal hedgehog, in the shadows of a tree…….

**Yeah, I got Omega on my side now...oh and that whole E-series story, that was an...educated guess, from some video clips I saw, ok? It might not be accurate...and why does Metal Sonic be this way? Found out later in the story!!!**


	8. Our First Chaotic Dinner

At the dinner table, I placed the food, now that they can enjoy food, I made a special meal, Chicken and mashed potatoes with asparagus, and everyone got a salad.

"Supper is on, everyone!!" I shouted.

Metal Tails, flew down the stairs and hugged my side, then went to his chair. Omega got off the couch and slowly sat in his big chair. Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic, actually came down the stairs really fast, and sat at the same time.

"I got here first!"

"No, I did, you slow bucket of bolts!!"

"Hey, I can kick your shiny ass, right here right now!!"

They argued, as electricity shocked at each other's eyes (metaphor).

"Hey stop arguing, you both got down here at the same time, so quit arguing, alright?" I sighed.

They both humphed and looked away from each other, pointing their noses in the air.

"(Man, these two must bicker and compete a lot!)" I thought, sub-consciously.

I then sat down and passed everyone everything.

"Metal Tails, do you want some asparagus?" I asked pushing the bowel near him.

"(sniffs it) It smells icky." he said cringing away.

"That's cause' its made out of chaos' brains!!!" Metal Sonic teased his younger sibling.

"WAHHHH!!!" Metal Tails then flew out of his chair (literally), and flew to his room.

"Metal Tails, come back, they grow in the ground, it's a vegetable!!!" I said grabbing the bowel and chasing after him, while Metal Sonic, and Metal Knuckles laughed.

"That joke, wasn't funny" Omega said.

"Ah quite you, your such a goodie-goodie." Metal Knuckles teased.

"I am not, you're just an adolescent punk" Omega said back, keeping his usual, motionless expression.

"Oh really!!!?? Well you're a……a……well screw you!!!" Metal Knuckles, said running out of ideas.

"Uh huh, my sensors picked up that you would say that, you brain-drained fool" Omega said, crossing his huge arms.

"Oh you just brought this onto yourself, bro!!" Metal Knuckles said, pegging mashed potatoes at Omega.

Omega got hit in the face…he slowly wiped it away, and loaded his left arm with potatoes, and transformed it into a potato mini-gun.

"Bring it" he said coldly.

While Metal Knuckles and Omega, had a food fight, Metal Sonic just laughed and laughed.

"Come on, shiny fox, its just a vegetable, not a brain from a chao." I said, eating one, showing him they are not brains.

"…..Well how come Metal Sonic-" he started.

"Cause' he wanted to tease you, that's all he knows they ain't brains." I reassured him.

"…..Alright……"he said, he then took one.

He ate is slowly, then turned and smiled.

"That's yummy!!" he said with a cute smile.

"Glad, you like em'!!" I said hugging him and petted his head.

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" he purred with much content.

We then both walked down stairs, to see everything covered in potato mush.

"O.O WHAT THE COYOTE NUGGETS!!!!!!" I said really loud, so they would here me.

Omega and Metal Knuckles, were caught red-handed…or I should say clawed in their matter.

They were both frozen…holding a potato at point-blank at each other's faces.

"………You guys got some cleaning to do……" I said, getting the mop and a lot of napkins.

"Yes father, I made a wrong choice, I apologize" Omega said, hanging his head low, and turned his hands into floor-buffers and started cleaning the walls.

"…..uhhhhh…HE STARTED IT!!!" Metal Knuckles said, pointing accusingly at Omega.

"Now don't lie to me, I know you did this too." I said, with father-power in my voice, handing him the mop.

He groaned with defeat, and started mopping.

"….Where is Metal-…..O.o?......" I asked, looking around, seeing Metal Sonic asleep on the couch with a half-eaten chicken next to him.

"(sighs)….Metal Tails, lets have some salad." I said picking up, my shiny fox.

"(giggles) Ok daddy!" He said, and started nuzzling me, while we sat down in the same chair and had some salad, while the two bad-bots cleaned and the master-mind slept lazily…….

**I know, this chapter kinda pointless, I didn't make anyone else love me. But I thought it would be cute and funny if I did this :3. Hope you enjoyed, this chapter, also look out for new story coming soon. Audience: Oh sweet jesus no -_-**


	9. Movie Night

Later that night, after the house was cleaned we all decided to watch a movie….

"What movie are we gonna watch, guys?" I asked, looking through my collection of DVDs.

"Oh lets watch SpongeBob The Movie!!" Metal Tails pleaded.

"Oh yeah…"I'm a Goofy Goober yeah, you're a Goofy Goober, yeah…we're all Goofy Goobers, yeah, Goofy Goofy Goofy YEAH!!"." I said singing silly like.

Metal Tails laughed and held his little metal feet (awwww), Omega raised a metallic eyebrow, and Metal Knuckles and Sonic, just slapped their foreheads.

"Lets watch 300." Metal Knuckles suggested.

"Nah, the only good part is "THIS….IS….SPARTA!!!"." I said, imitating that scene.

"Lets watch L.O.T.R" Omega asked.

"Lord Of The Rings would be good, but I don't think Metal Tails could take it." I said.

"(pouting) I could so take it!!!" Metal Tails said crossing his arms.

"LOOK IT'S SAURON!!!" Metal Sonic shouted pointing towards the closet.

"WAHHHHHHHH!!!" Metal Tails yelped, curling into a ball, shaking.

"Metal Sonic, that was very mean!" I said comforting Metal Tails, by making a "shush" noise, and rubbing his belly.

Metal Sonic was going "ohaohaohaoohaohaohaoha!!!" Metal Knuckles was grabbing a soda, Metal Tails was starting to purr in my lap, and Omega just sat there quietly.

After hours of discussion/arguing over watch to, between Star Wars, Batman, and Red Dawn (just movie at top of my head, never saw it :P), we finally decided….

---

"(STOMP)……What was that?...(STOMP)….wait…look at the water!..(STOMP)….(ear splitting roar)…Mommy is angry O.O". Yes, we are watching Jurassic Park, my fav Movie of all time!!.

Metal Tails was clinging to my chest, looking back occasionally but not a lot. Metal Knuckles was enjoying this film, and sat staring, not blinking. I was enjoying watching my fav movie with my new family (and huggling Metal Tails). Omega liked it, but was also scanning on the internet if this was at all possible (in his database). Metal Sonic didn't wanna be near me, and already saw this film, he went to his room.

"I can't believe they are liking this weirdo….he picked us up like trash….I guess I should be thankful that he saved us…." Metal Sonic was pondering.

Metal Sonic put on his automatic Mp3 player, and started jamming to his music.

"Load up on guns, Bring your friends, It's fun to lose, And to Pretend, She's Overboard, Myself Assured, I know I know, A Dirty Word, Hello…Hello…Hello…Hello x4, Well the lights out its less dangerous, Here we are now, Entertain Us, I feel stupid and Contagious, Here we are now, Entertain Us, A mulatto, An Albino, A mosquito, My libido, YEA!" Metal Sonic sang along (that was the first verse of "Smells Like Teen Spirit-Nirvana").

After the movie, I tucked in Metal Tails, and said goodnight to him. I then even tucked in Omega (well more like escorted him to his favorite corner in his room, and put him on standby XD). I tried Metal Sonic but the door was locked, and I heard keyboard clicks.

"Ehh, I'll let him stay up." I said shrugging.

"I then went to Metal Knuckles room, who was actually waiting for me to tuck him in.

"Wow, you want me to tuck you in" I said with a shocked smile.

"…..Yea….I always wanted a dad…but you know Metal Sonic would make fun of me, so that's why I act tough and jerky sometimes…." He confessed.

"Well that's ok, just be nice to your other brothers." I said.

"Ok…hey tomorrow…can we….hang out…you know...get to know each other better?" he asked, twiddling his spikes on his hands.

"Sure I'd love that!" I said.

"Heh….thanx….goodnight…dad…" he said turning over to the other side of his bed.

"Goodnight…Pointy One" I said turning off his light, then closing the door.

**Awwww, Metal Knuckles wants me as his daddy :3. I know Metal Sonic seems like and ass, but I'll turn him into a lil' daddy's boy, BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!..erhmm..excuse me ^^'. Sorry about not writing sooner, school and such.**


	10. Pointy One's New Friend

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and well, knowing Metal Knuckles was starting to ease up to me.

I made the gang their favorite breakfast.

Metal Tails: a bowel of Honey Nut Cheerios, and a blue-berry muffin.

Omega: 1/4 of a croissant, half a glass of milk and 1 egg, no yolk (he likes to be precise).

Metal Knuckles: a bagel with raspberry jam, and half a grapefruit.

Metal Sonic: white toast, 2 over-easy eggs, 1 hash-brown and a slice of pork roll (that's my breakfast XD).

After we all ate, we announced our plans for the day.

"I'm gonna go to the playground!!" Metal Tails yipped up and down.

"I will go the natural park reserve and study wild-life." Omega said.

"I'm gonna go rape gorillas and take pictures of Pamela Anderson." Metal Sonic joked.

"……I'm gonna hang with dad." Metal Knuckles said sheepishly.

I smiled warmly, so did Omega and Metal Tails, but Metal Sonic's eye twitched.

"WHAT!!!! COME ON!!! HOW DO YOU ALL LIKE THIS GUY!!!" he yelled pointing at me.

"I ONLY STAY HERE, CAUSE' IT'S FREE!!!!" he bellowed.

"O.O……well if that's how you feel ok (knowing he'll warm up to me)...you can do whatever, just don't tease your brothers." I said.

"I'll tease whoever the fuck I want!!" he shouted.

"HEY…..watch your language, Mr." I said, in father-tone.

"o.o (surprised I said that)….whatever…"he said, and huffed away to his room.

---

I was with my so far, 3 sons, we were strolling down the block and we got to the playground.

"Bye daddy!!" Metal Tails said leaping into my arms.

"Woah, bye Shiny Fox" I said barely catching him.

"Bye bros" he said hugging his brothers.

"Bye bro/sibling" they hugged back (you can tell who said sibling XD).

We walked farther and got to the entrance to the national park.

"Bye father" Omega said, getting me in a bear hug.

"Bye Big Red" I said with a smile, hugging back.

"Bye bro" Omega waved to Metal Knuckles.

"See ya" Metal Knuckles waved back.

Omega turned and slowly walked into the beautiful reserve, while we went farther down the road.

"Hey do I have a cute nickname?" Metal Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I gave it to you last night" I said, smiling.

"Really? What is it?" he asked, sounding excited.

"…Pointy One" I said, smiling warmly.

He smiled to that, knowing it meant his large hand spikes.

---

We got to the local mall (we took a shortcut, aka we flew XD), in another 10 minutes.

We were browsing the store, chatting away the stroll…where suddenly Metal Knuckles stopped, gawk-eyed.

He was staring at…..Build-A-Bear Workshop….a great store, for people who like stuffies.

"Uhhhhhh…dad….." he yanked on my shirt and pointed to the store.

"Please" he said with his big green eyes.

"Sure, you're going to need one sooner or later" I said, with a fatherly smile.

His smile grew 3 times larger, as we strolled in.

He picked out a penguin…purple….a Russian snow hat (XD), and gave him the name of "Mr. Pickles".

As we walked out of the department store with his new friend, people were laughing at him….cause' he just bought a stuffie.

He looked embarrassed and held his head down…that got me mad.

So I silently went around the group of punks….and lit a moltive cocktail and threw it at them.

As they danced around in fiery suffering, we walked down the hall with a smile on our faces.

--- That night it was the same routine…Metal Sonic locked himself in his room, Omega was either asleep or reading, Metal Tails was in my room, watching cartoons with me…and Metal Knuckles also…huggling his new buddie.

"Thanx daddy" he said cutely.

"No prob, Pointy One, you're my son after all." I said hugging him.

"Hey what am I, chopped liver?" Metal Tails asked (just recently hearing it from the show).

"No you're my little shiny fox!!!" I said grabbing him, and started cuddling them both and we all watched tv….even Omega walked in to snuggle…so Omega was snuggling all 3 of us, while I snuggled those 2, and Metal Knuckles snuggled Mr. Pickles…..

**Yeah 3 robotsies down, and 1 to go ^^. I still don't know how I'll end this...first make Metal Sonic love me...then some fluffy chapters..and a heart-filled ending ^^, but you'll hear more from these guys in random stories, too :D.**


	11. Home Alone

I awoke that morning…suddenly my memory jogged.

"O.O, OH CRAP I FORGOT!!!" I said rushing to get my clothes on.

I flew downstairs and the gang was all there.

"Hey guys, I'm late for something, you're going to be home alone, ok?" I said in a fast tone.

Before they said anything, I slammed the door, and ran down the street.

"Sweet, we don't have that idiot following us around, am I right?" Metal Sonic said.

The others glared at him, and turned their noses towards the ceiling.

Metal Sonic, reanalyzes, his bros won't be nice to him, unless he starts loving me.

Omega then grabbed the remote, when suddenly Metal Knuckles grabbed it.

"Release your grip, I want to enjoy Discovery Channel." Omega said, yanking away.

"No that's boring, let's watch Jackass!!" Metal Knuckles said, yanking back.

Metal Tails watched them almost rip the remote in half, then decided to play videogames.

He selected the Xbox 360, and started playing Grand Theft Auto 4.

"Oh man…that cop shot my tires….good thing I have the health cheat!" Metal Tails said out loud.

Metal Sonic, who liked watching chaos had to decide to watch mindless videogame violence, or watch his brothers fight over the remote….he choose his brothers fighting.

---

It was now lunch time, Omega made a cucumber sandwich, with a pinch of pepper, and a teaspoon of mayonnaise.

While he was enjoying his treat, Metal Knuckles and Metal Tails, were playing with their stuffies (awwww), while Metal Sonic, went through my belongings…

"Man doesn't this slob have anything good….he only had 5 bucks, and a sticky Ring Pop." He said going through my drawer.

He then entered my closet.

"Ewww, he has a big leather biker jacket (hey, I find those good looking XD)." He said, throwing away the heavy coat.

"Hmmm...if he has nothing in his drawer…or closet…(sees safe) Bingo….." he said, rubbing his hands together like a vile genius.

He could easily chop the small safe in half….but that'll let me know….so he decided to do it the old fashioned way.

After finding the proper code he opened the door.

"Wow that code was so easy, gotta remember that" he said, adding the pin number to his database.

He looked around inside the safe, seeing nothing.

"Its emp-AHHH!!" he yelped getting picked up by the scruff.

"I SWEAR I didn't do it!!!...oh…..Its you Omega." Metal Sonic sighed with relief, while Omega had a stern face on.

"You're not allowed in father's safe." He said, having one hand on his hip.

"Father?...Omega he isn't our father, he is just some dude who picked us up like trash." Metal Sonic said, trying to get Omega on his side.

"That's not true…he is a provider and he loves us, like his own, he cared for us unlike Eggman, something you shou-" Omega said.

"I KNOW WHAT EGGMAN DID!!!" Metal Sonic said, cutting off Omega.

"Then you should like the difference in life with Tooth." Omega said, putting him down.

Omega then walked out, before he could answer.

Metal Sonic shook of a thought, then walked out of my trashed room.

Metal Tails went to the kitchen to grab a snack, while Metal Knuckles went to the park to woo some girls (ain't gonna work buddy XD).

Omega and Metal Sonic must have been in their rooms, so for now Metal Tails was left alone.

"I want a milkshake….but I don't know how to make one." He said, then jumped onto the kitchen counter.

"How did daddy, do it?" he pondered.

He tried his best from memory, since he didn't record me making some.

He took out the blender, put in some strawberries (wants a strawberry milkshake), some cream, and milk, and some cubes of ice.

While he wondered what button to press, he turned to put the lid on…but unfortunately, his flickering metal tail, clicked the turbo button.

As it started without warning bits of strawberries and ice pelted everything, while milk and cream, splattered the walls.

"AHHHHH, I MADE IT ANGRY!!!" Metal Tails, yipped and jumped down off the counter and hid in the closet, thinking it might chase after him.

After 12 minutes of messy destruction the blender's plug finally jostled loose, and it turned off, leaving the kitchen in pink goo.

Metal Tails didn't know it turned off, cause' he was hiding in his protective ball, covering his hears, from its noisy roar.

---

67 minutes and 32 seconds after that predicament, Omega came out of his room, and witnessed the filthy kitchen.

Omega thought Metal Sonic did this…he didn't wanna tattle….but he devised a plan.

His plan was to get me, while on my home, and show me the messes Metal Sonic made, thinking I'll have a private chat with him, and boom, Metal Sonic will ease up to me.

Omega then started up his thrusters, opened the door, and flew away to grab me.

---

Omega walked me in bridal style, still yammering about the messes.

"And there is goo, everywhere father."

"Yes Omega, for the 100th time, I've heard, I'm really tired.

He placed me down, and I went gawk eyed from the mess.

"O.O HOLY CHOWDER DONKEYS!!!"

"I knew you'd say those words exactly." Omega said.

Metal Tails then exploded from the closet, hugging my side and crying.

"DADDY!!! T~T" he wailed.

"Shiny Fox, what happened D:." I asked, surprised.

"Daddy..(sniffs)…the bottle with blades is a scary monster. He wanted to eat me!!!" he cried into my side.

I picked him up and nuzzled him, which made him nuzzle back and purr in return.

"Little Shiny Fox, you just forgot to put the lid on, you did everything else right." I said reassuring him.

"(sniffs)…ok…are you mad about the mess?" he asked, wiping his nose.

"Nope, unless Omega cleans for me." I said turning my head to Omega.

"Sure thing father, you need rest." Omega said, and then started happily cleaning.

Metal Knuckles then walked in a little roughed up.

"Pointy One, what happened D:?" I asked, concerned.

"Girls…volleyball practice….bad idea…to hit on them…." he said, as he collapsed on the ground.

I chuckled, and took my Shiny Fox upstairs…..then seeing my dirty room.

"METAL SONIC!!" I yelled for him.

"o.o….Shit I knew I forgot something….." he said out loud in his room…….

**LOL, those boys can get into some trouble, maybe thats why no-one wants to babysit them ^^'. Will Metal Sonic get punished, or loved? Find out in the next chapter :D**


	12. Family Tensions

Metal Sonic slowly, skulked to my room, to find me tapping my foot and holding some of my stuff.

"…Care to explain, why my room is trashed?" I asked, him with a fatherly tone.

"How do you know it was me?" he retorted.

"Cause' Omega was out of the house, so was Metal Knuckles and Metal Tails wouldn't even think of doing this….." I answered back.

"o.o…..well….I'm sorry so there." he said, annoyed.

"….Say it like you mean it…." I asked.

"NO, I don't like you, you're lucky I even said that!" he yelled, crossing his arms.

Metal Tails who still stayed in the room, watched and wondered what his brother's punishment would be.

I sighed, and placed my hand on his shoulder, which was quickly slapped off.

"Don't touch me….you socially stupid weirdo." he snorted.

"…:O….fine…..then we don't go to Red Lobster tomorrow…" I said, having my feelings hurt.

Omega then practically threw the door off the hinges.

"Did you say Red Lobster? ._.?" he asked.

"Yes I did, but you're brother doesn't wanna be a part of this family." I said.

"Metal Sonic….what did you say to father?" he asked, getting angry.

"I called him a socially stupid weirdo, and you're his little ass kissers!!" Metal Sonic yelled.

"HEY…..I don't kiss….the a-words T.T" Metal Tails pouted.

"Why do you gotta hate dad, so much?" Metal Knuckles asked, coming up the stairs.

"Yes why must you make fun of father?" Omega asked.

"….Cause' he's a guy who picked us up like garbage and called us his "children" doesn't that seem weird to you?? he demanded.

I frowned, and slowly picked up my stuff and started putting away my things.

"He's right…you guys deserve better than me…." I said sadly, putting away my shirts.

"o.o!! NO YOU'RE A GOOD DADDY!! T~T" Metal Tails shrieked, grabbing my side.

I comforted him for a minute, then went back to cleaning.

"Dad you're really cool, don't listen to him, he just plain hates everyone." Metal Knuckles scolded.

"NO, I just hate him!!" Metal Sonic yelled, pointing at me.

That…crushed my heart….

"……(sighs a heavy sigh)……..I understand…." I said, then I went to Metal Sonic's room.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, following me.

The others also followed, ready to knock out Metal Sonic, if he said one more thing….

"…I'm packing you're stuff….." I said solemnly.

"??? YOU'RE KICKING ME OUT!!!!" he yelled at me.

"No…you're moving by yourself….I know you want to…." I said, finishing his packing.

"o.o……well…I….You can't…." Metal Sonic stuttered, not knowing what to say at this point.

"DADDY I DON'T WANNA LEAVE YOU!!!!" Metal Tails cried.

I then slowly picked him up and nuzzled him.

"There, there….you don't have to leave….I'm just allowing Metal Sonic to leave and start his own life…." I said, glancing up at him.

"o.o……" Metal Sonic was still shocked.

Metal Knuckles was dumbfounded at this point, and Omega was disappointed in my choice.

"But….we're a family…." Omega said.

"I know…that's why I only ask for one thing from Metal Sonic.." I said, turning to him.

"What? Retirement Money?" he asked, scoffing.

"No…I want you to visit occasionally for you're brothers…I won't get in the way …." I asked.

Metal Sonic just stood there. He was still very shocked from all this.

---

The rain was pouring down hard. It was 2 hours after that conflict. Metal Sonic stood in the doorway.

"Uhhh….I'm leaving….." Metal Sonic, stuttered holding his suitcase.

His brothers just sadly waved and Metal Tails was tearing a bit.

I was in my room, having my heart ache so much from all this.

_Maybe he's right….maybe I'm not fit to be their guardian…._

I wondered to myself, in the silence of my dark room, with nothing but the soothing sounds of the pitter patter of rain on my window.

Metal Sonic, turned to face the coldness of the outside world…started up his engine…and took off….into the dark night sky…..

**Oh dear, none of you expected THAT now did you? Again sorry for being gone, school and shit like that ;D**


	13. Road To Las Vegas

The rain made a slow and calm pitter patter onto his metal exterior. He has flown for 2 hours…no breaks. He landed at a local gas station, asking for some directions.

"Excuse me, sir." He asked, his head barely showing over the counter top.

"What's itz?" the owner asked, spitting some chewing tobacco into a spittoon.

"Can you tell me where to get from here, to Las Vegas?" Metal Sonic asked, trying to ignore the repulsive owner.

"Well I get here some maps all the way from here, to Wisconsin." He mumbled in his slow Southern gawk.

"o.o?.....But isn't Vegas in Arizona?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Listen here lil' feller' either you buy something, or I turn you into a heater for the Ms." The yokel threatened, taking out a shotgun.

"…you're serious?....You don't wanna mess with me." Metal Sonic asked, putting down his suitcase and crossing his arms.

The yokel laughed a drunken laugh and shot Metal Sonic in the head.

Metal Sonic collapsed to the floor...then slowly got back up, not a scratch on him.

"O_O? what are you some kind of leprechaun?" the yokel feared.

"No…..but I'll show you you're maker…." Metal Sonic answered coldly.

Metal Sonic grabbed the clerk and choked him, like an anaconda chokes a mouse.

The clerk was trying to pull Metal Sonic's hand off his throat, but it was no use, his grip was too strong.

Metal Sonic humphed and slammed his head into the counter, giving him a minor concussion.

"uuuhhh...damn….leprechaun…" the yokel slowly made out, then passing out.

"Oh this leprechaun, ain't done with you yet." Metal Sonic whispered into his ear.

He then ran into the back, and found some old gasoline cans, and slashed them open, and sprayed gasoline everywhere, in every corner in the store. Metal Sonic decided not to waste everything, so he took a map, some all the money and some food. Metal Sonic placed propane tanks in specific corners of the station (where fire would spread easily).

He slowly walked outside, and shot a small energy blast from his hand. The store exploded quickly, everything a blaze. He heard sirens off all kinds: ambulance, authorities, firemen and a fourth mysterious one. He flew off a bit into the sky with his supplies and suitcase, staring down at the commotion. As he expected he say all the figures of town control, then he found out where that fourth siren came from. It came from a small Jeep that a woman drove.

_Of course….stupid hicks always want to make some noise._

The woman, saw the police carry away a body from the fire, the clerk.

_Damn…they rescued him….but barely…_

The woman was crying over the clerk and sobbing.

"Oh Billy-Bob you're alive! I thought I was gonna my man, and the kids would lose their father!" she cried.

…_That man had a family?....I thought that woman would be the cousin he screwed…._

Metal Sonic watched a bit more….then flew off into the night sky….

---

"Daddy, when is he coming back?" Metal Tails asked, sitting on my lap.

"I don't when or if he will, little buddy…." I answered sadly.

Metal Tails groaned and sobbed a bit and curled into a metal ball.

I stroked his metal body and watched the rain continue to fall from the sky from the warmth of my home….

---

As he flew closer, he noticed a bright light and many noises.

"Wow…that hick did have a map to here…." he said out loud to himself.

Yes, it Las Vegas. Home of Organized Gambling, Family Entertainment,, and Broad- Way Musicals….butchered.

"Well time to start my new life here…" he said, as he flew closer to the "Moon Rave Casino".

He entered the casino, and was greeted by many friendly gamblers and other visitors.

"I think I'm gonna like it here….VIVA LAS VEGAS!!!" he yelled excitedly, to the slot-machines.

**Oh boy Las Vegas :D! I just hope he doesn't get in any trouble....or hookers o.o!**


End file.
